


Love Through Onryō

by Jennidawn_2002



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennidawn_2002/pseuds/Jennidawn_2002
Summary: **This is a continuation of the story. Kira and Scott are together. Stiles and Malia are together. Lydia and Derek are both single. Allison is dead, sorry.**Stiles and Lydia progressively like each other through trying to fight a supernatural creature called an onryō.





	1. Situation

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own Teen Wolf, and I am not making a profit off of this. I just want to write a story. Thanks for reading.

Staring at the clock, Stiles had been stuck in detention for over an hour now and Mr.Branson wouldn’t let him leave. “Can I please go?” Stiles pleaded. “No talking in detention, Stilinski,” Mr.Branson moaned without even looking up from the papers he was grading. “But I’m talking to you…ugh,” Stiles mumbled under his breath. Mr.Branson put him in detention for lecturing at Liam for using “I fell in a hole” as an excuse every time he did something wrong, although Mr.Branson’s hatred towards Stiles was so strong, Stiles could have been in there for anything. Stiles sat there debating if he should just stand up and walk out and was about to but was stopped when Mr.Branson looked at his watch and said that Stiles was free to go. 

—————— 

The clock almost struck five; Stiles was supposed to meet Scott, Lydia, and Derek after school at Scott’s house at four. “Where is he?” Lydia pleaded in annoyance, looking at her watch, “Deaton ask we meet him twenty minutes ago.”  
“What does he want anyway?” Derek asked accordingly. Derek was never fond of Deaton but Deaton was probably the only one that could save them if they got hurt, well aside from Mrs.McCall. “He said something about …” Scott started, but was interrupted by the grumbling sounds of Stiles’ jeep. “Finally!” Lydia stated under her breath as they all climbed into Stiles’ jeep. They could barely fit, but the ride to Deaton’s was short and no one complained.  
“I’m glad you guys are here, we might have a situation,” Deaton began to orate, “There was a murder, you might have seen it on the news. They haven’t figured out who or what did it, so they showed me the autopsy. There was a giant gash mark across the man’s stomach and bruises on his arms and legs.”  
“That doesn’t sound like a supernatural creature,” Lydia noted, knowing that there was something more.  
“There are no claw marks, no Kanima venom, not even Dread Doctor goop,” Stiles observed continuing Lydia's thought after Deaton shows them pictures of the body.  
“No, but I might I know what it is,” Deaton asserted conversely, “A few years ago this same accident happened and no one was charged. A woman went into the woods one night to get some fresh air from her husband after they had a heated argument. We think that he followed her, cut her with a knife straight across the stomach and pushed her down a hill, that’s how she got all those bruises.”  
“Oh yeah, I remember that, it happened right after the fire. Her husband never got charged because he was like twenty-something and they had just gotten married. Nobody thought that a man could kill his newly married wife just because of an argument,” Derek informed the rest of the group. “The husband was just murdered,” the banshee predicted, less of a banshee predictions and more of a guess.  
“So someone wanted revenge on the man, that’s not that big of a deal, right? Maybe someone who loved that woman wanted to get back at the guy who killed her, I mean what is so supernatural about that?” Stiles said hoping that they didn’t actually have to fight another supernatural creature.  
“See, I don’t think it was actually a human who did this. Look at this,” Deaton said, pulling out the paperwork, “He was in his twenties, he was pretty fit, and was found dead in the middle of the woods.”  
“Someone would have to be pretty strong to carry the body into the woods,” Scott noted, "werewolf?".  
“Would they not have had to seen the wife’s body to replicate the same size of gash across the stomach, though. It seems there aren't any werewolves that can do that that we don't know about,” said Lydia.  
“And to push the body at the same exact spot in the woods to have the same exact bruises on the same exact spot on the body seems unlike a werwolf,” Stiles said continuing Lydia’s thought, naturally moving closer to Lydia as if they were tied together, a string of fate.  
“Exactly, that why it could be this,” Deaton said, showing them a picture of a ghost-looking person with long black hair and an empty, angry face.  
“Ah,” said Stiles full of himself, “A ghost, guys we might have a real hard time with this one.”  
“No, its a onryō. I did a project on them in Japanese culture class. They are kind of like ghosts except they cause natural disasters to exact vengeance to right the wrongs they received when they were alive.” Lydia said before Deaton had a chance to explain.  
“Ok, so how do we kill it?” Derek blurted, willing to punch something if he had to.  
“I haven’t figured that out yet, and that’s why I need you guys’s help,” Deaton warned, “But we need to do something fast because he continue killing people who have done him wrong, moreover, this killing storm can turn into a pestilence, or worse.”  
“What is worse than a fatal epidemic disease?” Derek wondered out loud.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the next morning. Starts at Lydia's house. Very STYDIA Chapter!!

Ring. Ring. Ring. Lydia hit her phone and rolled over in her bed. Ring. Ring. Ring.  
“What?” Lydia yelled in the phone after she got so annoyed she answered her call, “It is Saturday morning and I want sleep.”  
“Sorry, Scott went to Kira’s to fill her in on the onryō.” Stiles informed without even saying hello.  
“And I care, why exactly?” Lydia questioned while she got out of bed, begining to change into her outfit for the day.  
“You don’t, I just … don’t have anyone else to talk to.”  
“What about Derek or maybe your GIRLFRIEND?”  
“Yes, because I want to talk to a grumpy werewolf more than I want to talk to my best friend,” Stiles spoke avoiding thoughts of Malia.   
“Okay, but you aren’t talking to Malia, Why?” Hope filled Lydia that she didn't know she had, and she didn't know where it was coming from. He was her best friend after all, she should be happy for him.  
“Cause we had a fight, or we broke up, or we are Rachel and Rossing it, I don’t really know,” Stiles explanation was as vague as the argument the two had. Stiles pushed back down the thoughts of her yelling at him about something he didn't even understand.  
“Well, your best friend wants to sleep.”  
“Well, sometimes you have to make sacrifices for your best friend.”  
“Fine, do you want to come over and make me breakfast?” Lydia offered already knowing the answer as she stood in front of her closet thinking of what to wear.  
“Why should you not make me breakfast?” Stiles asked already grabbing his keys as he slid on his shoes.  
“Fine, come over and we will make each other breakfast.”  
“Deal,” said Stiles and hung up his phone. He was already dressed and Mr.Stilinski had already left for work so Stiles had jumped in his Jeep and made his way to Lydia’s. Lydia on the other hand was putting on makeup when Stiles had got there. Lydia’s mother was away on a work conference that would last all week, so they had the place to themselves.  
“I’m here,” Stiles said as he walked in the door without knocking. He had ordinarily walked in without knocking many times, sometimes with bad timing and regret.  
“I’m almost ready, but you start working on breakfast without me if you want to,” Lydia said, putting her hair up into a bun. She was wearing skinny jeans and a plain top and blazer, the sun shining in through the window made her look as if she was glowing.  
Stiles went into the kitchen and looked to see what she had to make breakfast with. He decided on making an omelet for them to share since those were her favorite. He had just cracked the eggs when she had walked into the kitchen.  
“You look amazing,” Stiles said half in love with her and half knowing she will never feel the same way, though he thought he saw a slight blush rise to her cheeks.  
“Thank you, what are you making, it smells fantastic?” Lydia asked as she poured them each a glass of orange juice, trying to ignore the way he made himself at home in her house because it did things to her that she wouldn't admit.  
“Omelets,” Stiles informed, “Could you hand me a fork?” She turned towards the fork and he turned towards the stove when they fell into each other. They started towards the floor so Stiles put his hands around her tiny frame to make sure she didn’t hit the floor and hurt herself, even though the most she would have done was twist her ankle, yet she held onto him even tighter than he was holding onto her. They hit the cold, hard floor, and laid there for a moment just looking at each other, neither saying anything. Lydia looked at Stiles differently for a moment and saw him as something more than her best friend, nevertheless she didn’t know what to do, seeing him this way, so she stood up quickly and brushed herself off before helping him up.  
“Thanks,” said Stiles, still looking into her eyes and he began to lean in for a kiss even if it was just in the moment but he thought he saw her lean in too before they were interrupted by the stove beeping.  
“I got it,” Lydia said as Stiles started to fix their plates and they ate breakfast in the quiet.

——————

Stiles had spent most of the day at Lydia’s house until they left in Stiles’s Jeep to eat supper then went to his house. It was almost ten o’clock and Stiles was about to drive Lydia home, the dark hard already settled in the sky.  
“Stiles, is it fine if I stay the night. I haven’t been able to sleep without my mom home.” Lydia asked while looking down because the sentence reminded her of when her parents were getting a divorce, reminded her that her mother would rather spend time at work than with her.  
“Of course,” Stiles said reassuring, “You can wear one of my shirts”. He handed her one of his plaid shirts, identical to the one he was wearing, like he had done many times before. They got in the bed with Stiles sleeping on his back and Lydia facing away from him, though he woke up with her head laying on his chest and his arm around her. He didn’t want to wake her and he liked her laying on him like this, except she wasn’t asleep, but she pretended she was by keeping her eyes closed. She liked the sound of his heart beating and heard it skip a beat when he woke up. She knew he was awake and that he didn’t move her off of him, she didn’t know why he didn’t move her but she secretly liked it, liked him.  
She moved and pretended like she was just waking up, and he did the same when he heard her wake up.  
“Did you sleep okay?” Stiles asked as he started to get up.  
“I had a really bad dream, which would explain the position. Sorry,” Lydia lied, she didn't know why. She didn't know why, laying on top of Stiles was a bad thing, she didn't know why she couldn't tell him that she had feelings for him, and for a while even though she wouldn't admit it, and she didn't know why.


	3. The Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone looks for answers to end the onryō. Stydia Chapter.

“If it’s just a ghost, can we not salt and burn the ashes?” Kira asked Scott, confusion beginning to paint on his face.  
“What are you talking about?” Scott questioned.  
“Seriously, my dad, teacher, mom, hundreds of hears old, oh whatever, anyways if you salt and burn the body, then the ghost disappears, dies, or whatever you want to call it. It’s not that hard, if it is just a ghost,” Kira educated.  
“Well, then first we need to find out if that will actually work on the onryō. Here,” Scott said, handing his computer to Kira and Scott pulled out his phone, “look up more information about onryō. I’ll text everybody and we’ll go from there.”

——————

Kira thinks that we might can just salt and burn the woman’s bones and that will stop her -Scott  
Her name is Regina Phalange Montana and before she was killed she gave birth to a son who taken under care by his uncle a few days ago after his father died. I think that might be her next target. Parrish is finding his location. -Sheriff  
I’m looking for the location of her grave to salt the body -Derek  
Scott, call me -Stiles  
Found her grave site -Derek

——————

“Hey, whatcha need?”  
“Hey, I’m at home. Lydia is here. What do we need to do?”  
“I need you guys to go to the Sheriff’s station and help Parrish find her son before he gets hurt.”  
“Okay, what are you doing?”  
“Me, Kira, and Derek are going to the grave site.”  
“Do you really think that salting and burning this dead woman’s bones are going to stop her?”  
“I mean, it’s the best idea we have. It’s at least worth a shot.”  
“Okay, just call me if you find or burn anything.”  
“Alright, bye,” Scott said nervously, hanging up the phone.  
“Looks like we’re going to see my dad,” Stiles informed leading Lydia to his jeep.

——————

“Hey, dad. Me and Lydia are coming to help find Regina’s son,” Stiles yelled as he walked into the Sheriff’s with Lydia right behind him.  
“Okay, I think Parrish said he was close to finding a location. Parrish!”  
“Sheriff?”  
“What have you found?”  
“Regina gave birth to twins and —.”  
“Twins? I thought she only had a son,” Lydia questioned, looking over at Parrish’s computer.  
“No, it says she had twins, one girl and one boy.”  
“Well, we know that her husband -,” “Mike,” the Sheriff added. “Mike- kept his son until he died and then the boy was given to Mike’s -,” “Regina’s,” the Sheriff corrected again. “Regina’s- brother so we start there. Parrish and my good ol’ Daddio can go find him,” Stiles planned out.  
“Which leaves me and you to figure out what happened to her — ”  
“So, it didn’t work,” Scott informed everyone over speaker phone, “we just kinda broke like three laws,” Scott said making everyone in the Sheriff’s station look up.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Go to Deaton’s, see if he has found anything. My dad and Parrish are going to find her son incase she tries to go after him. Lydia and I are about to go find this mystery daughter.”  
“Daughter?”  
“Yeah, I tell you about later. Call me if Deaton has anything.”  
“K. Bye.”  
Stiles and Lydia typed on the Parrish’s computer for hours and couldn’t find what happened to the little girl. Parrish and the Sheriff found Regina’s son and kept him under police protection. Deaton, Kira, and Scott were still trying to find a way to stop her, they called everyone they knew, Issac, Malia, Allison’s dad, and even Derek’s psychotic, killing uncle which didn’t end well.  
“Hey, Stiles I think I found some —,” Lydia started, but stopped when she turned around to see Stiles sleeping on his dad’s couch and thumped him on the head to wake him up.  
“Wha —, who’s dead?”  
“No one, … yet. Look at this old file,” Lydia said, handing Stiles an envelope labeled “Unsolved: Child Abuse”. Stiles opened it to find Regina Montana’s face paper clipped to the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leaves Comments. It will help my writing, which will make it more enjoyable for you to read. Thank you so much for reading.


	4. The Patrol Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stydia Very Stydia!!! Stiles and Lydia, along with everyone else, try to figure where the onryō will strike next.

“Hey, dad. Do you remember this case?” Stiles asked as he handed his father the envelope. 

“A little, that was before I was sheriff. It was like one of the first cases I worked on,” Mr.Stilinski said opening it up as the memory flew back to him in a flash, “Regina died and her husband Mark took in the twins. A neighbor called the police when she heard screaming and crying. Mark had abused the little girl cause she reminded him of his wife. The son looked nothing like Regina and that was why he didn’t abuse his son. He wasn’t arrested because there was fake evidence, he made, that made it look like the dog did it. Animal Patrol took the dog and that was the last they heard.”

“Is the daughter still alive?” Lydia wondered in her head and eyed Parrish as if he knew what she was thinking.

“It said she is still in an adoption agency,” Parrish informed as if he really did know what she was thinking. 

“Wait, the onryō went after her husband who hurt her and her daughter,” Lydia said making sure to emphasize the ‘and’ in her sentence, “What if she is vengeful for herself but vengeful for her daughter.”

“No, that actually makes sense. She hasn’t went after her son or anyone else for that matter because the only one who did wrong was her husband,” Stiles said actually meaning his agreement. Stiles always agreed with Lydia even if she was wrong and he knew it. It didn’t matter to him, not just because he’s been in love with her but because that is what friends do. 

“Call Scott and Kira. Ask Deaton if him and Derek have found anything. It all just seems too easy, it just seems like we’re missing something,” the Sheriff demanded with Parrish nodding his head along, agreeing with him. Both Stiles and Lydia pulled their phones out at Mr.Stilinski’s command’s. Stiles called Scott and Lydia called Derek but neither of them had found anything. 

“Someone still needs to keep watch on her son if we’re wrong,” Parrish stated full of confidence even though everyone already that in their heads.

“Stiles. Lydia. Why don’t we go find her daughter?” Mr.Stilinski asked as he grabbed the keys to the cop car.

“Hey, dad why the cop car?”

“Well, if we have to protect that little girl my police car has bullet proof, stainless steel, barred windows, and about 5 million other things that would protect her more than my car or your crappy jeep.”

“Good point.”

——————

 

Mr.Stilinski drove Stiles and Lydia all over town, with Stiles and Lydia in the back seat, trying to find where Regina’s mystery daughter was. Crossing over a bridge, they spotted a run down, old, beaten up house that had the same dress as where the adoption center with Regina’s daughter was supposed to be.

“Y’all, just stay in the car,” Mr.Stilinski said half because the building looked like no one had lived there for many centuries and half because if someone did live their then that would make them pretty creep and Mr.Stilinski just wanted to keep his son and his son’s friend safe.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Lydia mumbled under her breath, tired of having to ‘banshee’ all the time.

“Then I’m staying with you,” Stiles put his hand over Lydia’s, in a comforting, friend-protecting way. 

“I don’t know what I will find, it might take a while, I’ll call you if I need you to come in,” Mr.Stilinski said as he walked away from the black, county, sheriff’s police car as he locked it from the outside, the only way for the vehicle to be unlocked would be if Mr.Stilinski unlocked it from the handheld unlock key button. They had sat in the vehicle for over an hour and nothing had happened it was dark, quite, and Stiles and Lydia had talked for what seemed like forever, whenever they talked, even if it was just for a minute, it felt like an eternity, it felt like they could tell each other anything. 

“What do you think’s taking him so long?”

“I don’t know. If you don’t feel any banshee thing then I think he’s ok,” Stiles said scooting an inch closer to Lydia. He didn’t usually do this, he never did this, it was like his mind was being taken over. 

“I think he’s okay,” Lydia mumbled as she scooted closer to Stiles as he did to her. The back seat was small and they were close before. He was practically breathing down her neck and he inched closer, leaning into her, and as his lips were so close to touching hers, Stiles’ dad unlocked the car, making a beeping noise, scaring both Lydia and Stiles, making them not only scream but jump away from each other. Mr.Stilinski jumped in the car, asking if he had missed anything.

“Nothing!” Lydia and Stiles screeched in unison.


	5. "I'm the Banshee"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Regina's Daughter.

“I expected you’re werewolf abilities to get you here faster than that,” Stiles yelled towards Scott as him and Derek ran, on all fours, towards the three of them standing in front of beaten up house. 

“We were five blocks away,” Scott yelled back, defensively. “We’re were-wolfs not … not … not things that can teleport in a second. I mean I got here faster in your jeep, broken down piece of crap,” Scott said emphasizing the your. Stiles always made a deal out of the smallest things when it came to Scott’s powers but got defensive over his jeep, “Hey, don’t talk smack about my baby.”

“Hey, Derek can do your werewolf feeling thing?” the Sheriff said moving he’s hand in the air, “cause we have an actual problem. Stiles, Lydia, you might want to get out of her because I’m going to call the station after they do their werewolf-y thing.”

“Yeah,” Derek said already making he’s way to the house, following the smell of the dead little girl inside, and made a motion for Scott and the Sheriff to follow him. Kira had went home, like everyone else should considering it was a school night and they had missed A LOT of days, and Deaton was doing he’s veterinarian thing. 

“It’s my fault,” Lydia repeatedly mumbled under her breath, as she looked down at her hands, which were crossed.

“Hey,” Stiles lifted her chin, where her eyes where looking straight into his, “my dad said that she had been dead for years. You could not have known. No-one could have known.”

“But it’s my job! I’m the banshee!” Lydia let out in such a hushed tone you could barely hear her. 

She collapsed into Stiles, crying and looking for comfort. Stiles pulled her into his arms, partially carrying her to his jeep. He drove her home, and carried her in since she always fell asleep after she cried. Stiles carried her up the stairs, threw her in the bed, and covered her up with her covers. 

“Mmm, Stiles?”  
“Yeah, Lyds!”  
“Will you wait with me until I fall asleep?”  
“I thought you were asleep, but I’ll stay. I will always stay,” Stiles said as he sat down in the chair beside Lydia’s bed. He fell asleep watching Lydia, making sure she got a restful night. He woke up sore, from sitting in the chair but he didn’t mind, anytime he could spend with Lydia was good. He made her breakfast; bacon, toast, and orange juice, before they had to go to school (for like the first time in literally forever). They had a small sweet conversation as they rode to school in Stile’s jeep.


	6. 'Missing'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes missing. Stydia chapter. PLEASE LEAVES COMMENTS THANK YOU!!!--

Kira walked towards Lydia's locker, "I'm starting to think that we might not find any answers."

"I know! This 'vengeful spirit' is staring to get on my nerves," Lydia said grabbing her books out of her locker.

"I meant the homework."

"Oh, um...," Lydia started but was interrupted by Liam, "Have you guys seen Scott. "I've been looking for him everywhere," Liam huffed and walked away, when he saw both of the girls shake their head no.

"What was that about?" Kira asked, worried about Scott. 

"No idea." Lydia closed her locker and started to walk to class with Kira until Stiles ran into them, literally.

"Have you seen Scott?" Stiles tried to day between heavy breaths from running.

"No, Where is he? Is he okay?" Kira and Lydia both yelled frantically making it hard to figure out who said what.

"He isn't answering his phone. I haven't seen him at school. I'm going to go to his house and go from their."

"I'll come with you!" Kira proclaimed wanting to find her boyfriend even of it meant failing her classes, which she was doing already.

"No, I'll go. You need to clearly go to class, I only have one class and I can use by banshee thoughts."

"She's right, we need to go. Call us if Scott calls you or comes to school," Stiles told Kira and Stiles led Lydia to his Jeep. 

"Should we not take my car?" Lydia asked when she heard a strange crumbling noise when Stiles started the ignition, but quickly became quite when Stiles have her a menacing look. 

Scott wasn't at his house and Scott's mom hadn't seen him at the hospital. The Sheriff put out a missing child's report and sent some of his best men out looking for him as the Sheriff went to Deaton's even though that proved no help. Lydia and Stiles checked almost every place in Beacon Hills and there was no sign of him.

"Wait, take a left."

"Ok...," Stiles said reluctantly. Lydia have him a few more directions which just led them back to Scott's house.

"Lydia, I know you are always right about these things but we already checked Scott's house," Stiles spoke with sadness and fear, of missing his best friend, in his voice.

"Well, I don't know. But I think that we missed something." Stiles and Lydia looked around Scott's house until school was over.

"Stiles," Lydia weeped out, "I keep feeling like we keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"We keep looking for answers but we can't find anything," Lydia said, disappointed in her abilities.

"I know, it's like were not supposed to ... you are a genius. Lydia you are so smart I could kiss you right know."

"Please don't." she said as he debated of he should.

"Did it anyway," Stiles yelled after he kissed her cheek and walked downstairs from Scott's bedroom to the living room. He would kiss her again if he had the chance. She smiled after he kissed her, she liked the kiss. The kiss confused her but somehow, someway she liked it. 

"What are you talking about?" Lydia asked following him down.

"What if we can't stop it. What if we just let it do what it has to do, get vengeance."

"But it can be a disease."

"Yeah, but I just feel like we have to let it do it's thing."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Feeling things are my thing!"

"Sorry, but we still have a problem. Scott."

"So where do we start?"

"Well, I think that somehow it's connected with our little vengeful spirit. Neither Malia or Kira have seen Scott and the Sheriff and Seaton haven't found anything and Derek is still no help. Maybe Regina is had at Scott."

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know everything!"


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone had been researching all day to find answers to stop the vengeful spirit and to find Scott. It was almost nine o'clock and everyone was tired. Kira and Deaton had went home. Lydia and Malia were driving around the block for no real purpose except incase they see Scott wondering the streets, which was unlikely. Stiles and the Sheriff had been calling people, looking up trying to find anything at all, they even called Issac and Liam, even though of course neither one of them knew anything.


End file.
